Universalis-Poseidon War
The Universalis-Legion War is a war that started during the War of the First Coalition, however, Universalis has stated it is unrelated and began for different reasons. A day later Vanguard declared war on Legion in defense of Universalis. The next day M*A*S*H joined the war and a day after that all of Poseidon found itself in the war, there have also been many accusations about missteps in the negotiations by both involved parties. With the surrender of Vanguard on the 21st the war reverted back to mainly being focused on Legion and Universalis Timeline of war August 17th Universalis recognizes it's in a state of war with Legion August 18th Vanguard declares war on Legion in defense of Universalis and Legion authorizes use of nuclear weapons on Universalis for nuking one of their nations during peace talks mediated by ODN August 19th ODN blames Universalis for the break down in peace talks and expresses deep concern at Vanguard joining the war The Legion issue a warning to Universalis that they would be placed on Perma ZI, after Universalis confirmed they would delete their nations after firing all nuclear weapons. August 20th M*A*S*H declares war on Universalis for nuking Legion August 21st Shortly after update Poseidon declares war on Vanguard and Universalis in defense of Legion. Vanguard claims that yet again Legion has disrupted peace talks by having allies declare war. NATO later in the day gave a Declaration of Support for their Purqua allies UPN and Invicta. Toward the end of the day Vanguard reached a peace settlement with all the purple alliances they were at war with August 22nd Avalon declared Support for Legion in its war against Universalis International Reaction to War ODN-Secretary General WalkerNinja stated on August 19th "It is patently obvious to myself and to the Senate of the Orange Defense Network that Universalis has been totally unreasonable in the diplomatic efforts last night to remedy what amounts to an unfortunate accident. The Legion had already offered all appropriate reparations, and these were roundly rejected in favor of what amounts to perma-ZI for a conventional attack. At the end of the day, there would be no alliance wide war if Universalis had not decided to prosecute an alliance wide war." NATO-Secretary General Lenny N Karl stated in the NATO Declaration of Support for Purqua "NATO officially announces their support to our fellow PURQUA members in their current conflict. Any alliance considering joining the fray against them will also have to answer to us. We hope for a quick resolve and a better BoB for it." Ragnarok-Emperor Van Hoo III was critical of Legion in this statement: "You're going to win because you can't fight worth a crap and had to use underhanded methods and dishonorable tactics to hoodwink alliances that are actually respectable into coming in to help you." but he has stated that Ragnarok has conflicting treaties that will keep them out of this conflict. Echelon- Several Echelon members have made anti-Legion statements in the Poseidon declaration thread and it is important to note Echelon has a MDP with Vanguard, though it is suggested that Echelon may have also played a part in the peace negotiations. Avalon-The head of the foreign ministry stated his support for Legion in this statement "Thus the Lords of Avalon do hereby pledge to offer our support to the Legion and our fellow Purple Alliances currently engaged in her defense against the boorish and undiplomatic ruffians of Universalis. Avalon offers whatever political and moral support she can for her brothers and sisters until such time that the threat to our joint realm is neutralized." External Links *Legion authorizes nuclear strikes against Universalis *Legion's warning to Universalis Declarations of War *Universalis acknowledges state of war *Vanguard DoW on Legion *MASH DoW on Universalis *Poseidon DoW on Vanguard and Universalis Declarations of Support *ODN statement on the war *NATO proclaims support for Invicta and UPN *Avalon declares support for Purple unity and Legion Peace Statements *Legion and Vanguard reach a peace agreement